Digimon and Digdestin in love
by My-Favorite-Color-is-Red
Summary: These are one shots for digimon and digidestin in love. Open for anyone.
1. Davis and Hayden

**This is for my friend Alexis, she goes tomorrow for her first surgury (She's in Hayden's position.) Anyways. This is going to be open one shots for anyone to ask for...hope you like this. And Alexis you will be fine! You'll be back at my appartment in no time telling me how to make You Me and Digimon better.**

* * *

17 year old Hayden Kanbara sat quietly in the doctor's office with her sister and her sister's boyfriend, who she saw as her brother. Hayden was super nervous she had been playing Soccer with Davis and Ken and fell, she had a bruise, since then she hadn't been feeling well. It was almost like she had no energy and food just didn't have any appeal to her. It has been four weeks since the bruise came up thanks to Joe, telling Melody and Tai that it wasn't normal, she wound up at the doctors. Hayden flipped through a magazine that was at least four months old. Melody was leaning into Taichi. He had an arm around her. Melody snuggled into Tai for warmth and comfort. Tai smiled and tightened his hold around Melody. Tai and Melody were looking through an old soccer magazine. The two making comments on the players, Tai turned the page to see a picture of Nadeshiko Japan's number one Forward Hikari Kanbara. Tai quietly looked at the picture in the magazine then at the girl in front of him. The two of them didn't look like the same child. Tai was about to talk to Hayden, but the small nurse with black hair walked into the waiting room.

"Miss. Hayden the doctor would like to see you and your two guardians. "The nurse said

Hayden quickly looked at the nurse then at her sister and Tai. Tai and Melody stood up and then Melody started to help her sister get up. Tai felt his heart drop at the sight of this weak version of Hayden. The three slowly walked into the room where the doctor would meet them. Tai helped Hayden sat on the examination table. Tai sat down in the only chair in the office, while Melody sat in his lap. A couple of minutes passed and the doctor walked in. Hayden felt her heart start to pound as the doctor slowly lifted through the chart.

"Miss. Kanbara how are you today?"The doctor asked

"I'm fine how are you?" Hayden replied

The doctor smiled a sad smile then said:

"Hayden, I'm so sorry…I wish there was a better way to tell you this, but between your red cells and your white there is something that just isn't right."

Hayden felt the small continents in her stomach start to work their way back up. Melody grabbed onto Tai's hand and squeezed it. Tai felt his heart drop in his chest. Would the two girls always be haunted by this? The doctor explained that they had caught it in time and they were setting up treatment and surgery times.

* * *

Hayden was lying in her bed. She was wearing a tank top and some soccer shorts, with a thin blanket. She was burning up, and her head was throbbing. The joints in her legs were bothering her more than the pain in her head. Beside her on the nightstand was a tray of food, which had long grown cold. She closed her eyes then she could barely hear her sister talking to someone. She then heard Taichi laughing at something. About that time someone knocked on the door.

"come in."Hayden whispered

The door opened and a head appeared in the crack. Hayden smiled a weak smile when she saw who it was.

17 year old Davis Motomiya had been a wreck these last few weeks. First he thought his heart was going to burst when he saw Hayden fall and not get up after a fall while playing soccer with him and Ken. The last week he had gotten a text from his semi older brother Tai Yagami. Tai had asked him to meet him at the park. Davis didn't even question it and went to meet Tai. Demiveemon came also.

_*Flashback*_

_Davis walked down the street with Demiveemon on his shoulder. He made it to the park to see Tai sitting on a swing with Agumon on another one. _

"_Hey Tai, I came as soon as I got your message."Davis said walking up._

_Tai looked up at Davis, Davis wouldn't lie when he saw Tai's face he became worried. _

"_You might want to sit down Davis."Tai said_

_Davis walked over to the empty swing beside Tai. Demiveemon jumped off Davis' shoulder. Him and Agumon went to a see saw. Tai sighed deeply then turned to his successor and said:_

"_Joe talked me and Melody into taking Hayden to the doctor."_

_Davis looked over at Tai._

"_Her bruise and fevers haven't gone away?"Davis asked_

"_No, they've only gotten worse….Mel, she…she's worried-no she's scared…"Tai replied_

"_Why? What's wrong?"Davis asked_

"_The doctor told us that Hay has Leukemia."_

_Davis' heart plummeted in his chest. All he could think of this was that Hayden didn't deserve this._

"_Is there anything we can do? Anything I can do?"Davis asked _

_Tai shook his head no. About that time Tai and Davis heard a set of feet._

"_Of course there is something you two can do. "A voice said_

_Tai and Davis looked up and saw Melody._

"_Don't give up on Hayden. Do whatever you can to encourage her. Strengthen her. We all know that paparazzi will be all over her…she needs the three of us more than ever."Melody replied_

"_Not only that but she needs her brothers."Renamon said appearing from behind Melody_

"_I know. I have to call Matt and TK."Melody replied her voice cracking_

_Tai got up and wrapped his arms around Melody's waist. Melody buried her head in Tai's chest and started to cry. She gripped onto his shirt and cried…Davis watched the two, he felt himself tearing up, but he quickly whipped them away. Tai was being strong for Melody, so he needed to be strong for Hayden._

_*End of Flashback*_

That night changed Davis' life. He decided to not live in the past anymore and walk forward and embrace his future. He walked into the room when he saw the small smile on Hayden's face.

"Hey."He whispered

"Hi."Hayden replied

Davis slowly unzipped his duffle bag that was hanging off him and reached in and pulled something out. Hayden was confused till she saw her digimon partner. Lopmon had been staying with Davis and Demiveemon. Davis smiled as Lopmon crawled onto her partner's bed.

"Hayden is you okay?"Lopmon asked

"Yeah, I'm totally fine."Hayden replied

Hayden pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her body. Davis noticed the pain in Hayden's eyes and he gently told Lopmon to go with Demiveemon and get some food for each other. Lopmon and Demiveemon moved quickly into the other room. Davis slowly took off his jacket and shoes and moved on the bed beside the holder of dreams.

"Hey."Davis said

"Hi."Hayden replied

"You're tired, you need your rest."Davis said

"I want to stay awake."

Davis smiled and wrapped an arm around Hayden's shoulder and brought her into his chest. She laid there, for some reason all the pain in Hayden vanished. Davis smiled a relaxed smile. He ran his fingers up and down Hayden's arm while the other one was propped under his head. In a couple of hours both Davis and Hayden were asleep. Demiveemon and Lopmon soon came into the room. The two noticed their tamers sleeping and smiled. Lopmon with the help of Demiveemon pulled the cover over the two. Then they jumped in the bed. A little later Tai and Melody came to check on the two. When Tai saw Davis and Hayden, Tai wanted to kill Davis, Melody smiled at the two.

"Tai I think Hay will be fine…but we might need to have a talk with Davis."Melody said

Tai smiled and walked behind Melody and wrapped her arms around her waist. He then placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Why don't you let me, TK, and Matt handle it. I think her brothers are a little more intimidating then you love."Tai said

Melody smiled then said:

"Fine, but I get to steal Kari, Sora, and my sister to take them shopping without having you, Matt, TK, and Davis following us."

Tai's face dropped but agreed.

* * *

It was early one Friday morning when Tai, Melody, Kari, Matt, Sora, TK, and Hayden walked into the hospital. TK had an arm wrapped around Kari. Kari was looking at Hayden. Matt and Sora walked hand and hand into the hospital behind Tai and Melody. Tai walked in with Melody, Hayden was on his back. The young girl had woken up with no energy at all. This worried all the people present greatly. The digimon were walking beside them. They checked Hayden in.

"Where's Davis?"TK asked

"He had to go drop off some homework for me."Hayden replied weakly

"How did you do any homework?"Kari asked

"Davis helped me."Hayden replied

"Davis helped you with homework?"Tai, Matt, Sora, Melody, Tk, and Kari asked

"Yeah I saw it."Lopmon said jumping onto her partner's bed.

About that time Hayden's hospital room got a small knock on it.

"Come in."Tai said

Davis Motomiya walked in breathing heavily with Veemon right beside him.

"Sorry were late. We ran into . That guy can talk, anyways. Veemon and I rushed over here."Davis said

Hayden smiled and said:

"You didn't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

No one would admit it but her words cut the people and digimon there deep; some deeper than others.

"Yeah you're right, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, because you'll be fine."Veemon said jumping over to Hayden.

Hayden grunted a little when she came in contact with the hyperactive digimon. Everyone moved at once, but Veemon quickly moved. About that time a nurse came in, a familiar face was behind her.

"Hey guys!"The familiar person said

"JOE!"Everyone cried

"You know these people ?"The nurse asked

"Yeah, I guess you can say I see Miss. Kanbara here as a little sister."Joe replied sheepishly.

To Joe, in a doctor's perspective, Hayden was going downhill fast. But from a big brothers perspective, there was still time to save her.

"I'm going to hafta ask you all to leave."The nurse said

Davis felt nervous as he turned to Hayden. He had just gotten here and he had hoped to spend some more time with her before she was taken back to her first treatment. The nurse noticed the goggle headed boys pain filled face and turned to Joe and said:

"Let us give the two of them some time."

Joe nodded then left with the nurse. Davis smiled as the door was closed behind Joe. The only two in the room was him and Hayden.

"Hey you're going to do great you know."Davis said

"I hope so."Hayden replied

Davis smiled and walked over to her.

"I know you are going to do great and I am the child of Miracles. So I know these things."Davis said

Hayden smiled, and Davis returned it. He reached up onto his head where his prized goggles sat and slowly pulled them off his head.

"Davis what are you doing?"Hayden asked

"Till your well I will not wear these."Davis said

Hayden felt her cheeks become hot, and then Davis did the unthinkable and kissed Hayden's forehead.

"See you soon."Davis whispered

"Yeah, soon." Hayden replied

Davis went over to the door and opened it only to have eight bodies fall back into Hayden's room. The digimon looked as if they were just innocent by standards. Davis smiled and then looked back at Hayden who was looking shocked. He memorized everything about her face, everything about her in general. He then decided that he would do it. When the nurse had finally kicked everyone out beside her and Joe, Davis had asked Kari and TK to come with him somewhere. When the two had asked why, his only reply was that he needed a little hope and a good kick in the butt. Both Kari and TK smiled at their two jobs.

* * *

Matt sat in a chair across Hayden's room with Sora in his lap. Melody sat in Tai's lap in a chair closer to Hayden's bed. The older teenagers frowned sadly at the dejected looking had never seen his sister the bad off. Hayden slowly moved her hand onto the top of her head, she let it sit there for a while then she move to the pile that was on her pillow. Tai had wanted to get rid of it before Hayden awoke, but Sora and Melody had both went against it. The two boys watched as the girl they saw as a little sister looked dejectedly at the hair that she was collecting in her hand.

"Who knew I had so much hair…"Hayden said trying to joke.

Melody smiled sadly at her sister. Matt unintentionally tightened his grip around Sora's waist, earning a small pat on the hand from her. About that time the door opened and TK walked in with Kari. Kari ran over and hugged Hayden. Kari had been worried about the girl all day. It was all TK could do to keep here away from the hospital till they helped Davis. Speaking of Davis; a small knock went through the semi full hospital room. TK turned to Tai and nodded his head at the door. Tai got up and sat Melody down in the chair and walked to the door. He stepped out when he opened it. Matt shot his brother a look and TK returned it with a smile. About that time the door reopened and Tai ushered someone in. Everyone was shocked to see Davis wearing one of Hayden's old beanies. Hayden had a confused look on her face. Till Davis smiled and reached up to the beanie and slid it off raveling everything was gone. Hayden brought her hands to her mouth and started to cry as Davis walked over to sit by her. Sora turned into Matt's chest and slowly and quietly wept. Melody slowly ran to Tai and wrapped he arms around him. Tai held her close. TK and Kari smiled as they held onto each other.

"Why?"Hayden whispered

"I promised didn't I. Were doing this together. I should have been helping you more a long time ago, but I was blind by something I thought was real. I'm sorry…."Davis replied

Hayden didn't need him to go into explanation of what he was talking about. She slowly lifted her hand to his head. Davis' hair was very important to him, just like Tai's was to him and Matt's (Defiantly) was to him. Davis grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm going to be here every step of the way. Even till you get sick of me."Davis replied

"Good, because Tai, Matt, and TK are getting on my nerves."Hayden replied

Davis smiled and said:

"That's my girl."

With that he lightly kissed Hayden's lips. Hayden smiled, as she made room for Davis to lay beside her.

**10 years later.**

27 year old Hayden Kanbara smiled as she watched one of her closest friends Yolei run around her hotel room. Serenity Williams stood patiently beside Hayden waiting for Kari to come out of the bathroom. When Kari finally emerged the young girl relaxed.

"You think she wouldn't be so nervous."Kari said

"Well not everyone can get married at 19, and then have twins at age 25."Hayden replied

Kari became flustered and smiled. The three girls were in the wedding of Mr. Ken Ichijoi and Yolei Inoue. Ken had Davis as a best man, Cody, Matt, Tai, Willis and TK as groomsmen. Yolei had Kari as the maid of honor Hayden, Serenity, Mimi, and Sora were Brides mates.

"Hayden will you do me a favor?"Yolei said

"Sure, anything to help you calm down Yolei."Hayden replied

Yolei smiled fondly at the girl in front of her. Light brown hair cascaded in curls off her back. Her light blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Will you go check on Ken and the others? Cody just sent me a message on my D-terminal saying that Ken was nervous. I think he needs a pep talk from his best girl friend."Yolei replied

Hayden smiled and was thankful that Yolei didn't think it was weird that her soon to be husband was super closer with her. Hayden and nodded and walked out of the room only to be grabbed from behind by a light red headed boy with tan skin. He kissed her exposed neck, leaving is lips and head in the crook of her neck when the kiss was done.

"You have everything covered on your side?"Hayden asked flustered

27 year old Davis Motomiya smiled as he stood up and turned Hayden to look at him. Ken had demanded that he wear his goggles in the wedding. To Hayden it made his boyish charm become a little bit sexy. Davis was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, while Hayden was in a light blue strapless gown. Davis smirked and said:

"You know Yolei is asking for trouble."

Hayden smirked and said:

"Why is that ?"

"Because I'm hungry! Plus her and Ken haven't let me see my girlfriend in three weeks…every week no second I'm away from you is painful."Davis replied

"Then you don't mind being away from her a little while longer?"A voice asked

The two broke apart to see Ken, TK, and Cody walking up. Ken and Hayden smiled and hugged each other.

"Congratulations Ken. Told you good things were in your future."Hayden replied breaking the hug

"I've learned the hard way never doubt Hayden's dreams."TK said placing a hand on Ken's shoulder.

Ken smiled and looked at Cody. Hayden smiled and kissed each boy on the check (With a small peck on the lips for Davis) and ran to her spot for the wedding. The wedding went through smoothly. Wormmon was the ring bearer while Lopmon was the flower girl. The other digimon were pretty shocked when they saw they had gotten front roll seats reserved for them. Hayden smiled as she watched her best two friends dance. Lost in her thoughts she didn't feel two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as she smelt the familiar smell of her boyfriend. He quickly pulled her behind him. Hayden smiled and followed him. The two found themselves outside of the busy reception hall. Hayden sat down on a bench and smiled.

"Ah, Yolei and Ken are finally married."Hayden said

"Did you have fun helping Yolei plan her wedding?"Davis asked

Hayden turned to Davis and smiled saying:

"Yeah, it was a blast. I wish someone else I know would get married."

Hayden didn't notice the smirk that appeared on his face, but she did notice him getting in front of her and then down on one knee.

"Hayden Kanbara, my better half….in more ways than one. The dream to my miracles and the reason for me to have courage, and the best friend I could ever have. Will you do the honor in being with me for the rest of my life?"Davis asked as he pulled out a small box and opened it for Hayden.

Hayden brought her hand up to her mouth and started to cry. She knew she couldn't talk so she just nodded at Davis. He smiled and grabbed her up in hug and spun her around. He placed the ring on her finger then kissed her. Veemon and Lopmon soon appeared.

"So you're my momma now?"Veemon asked

"I guess you can say that."Hayden replied

"See Hay, I told you that you would be fine."Davis said

Lopmon jumped in Davis' arms and said:

"I'm glad you're here Hayden."

Hayden smiled and replied:

"I had a Miracle maker and his two little elves watching over me."

Davis blushed deeply as Hayden kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. "She replied then kissed Veemon and Lopmon on the head.

Davis smiled at his family, for now at least, two humans and their, best friend, digimon partners. Davis wasn't going to lie…After Hayden became Mrs. Hayden Motomiya; he was going to talk her into having kids. HE wanted the world to remember how nice, sweet, kind, wonderful, amazing, and talented his wife was…heck he also wanted to never mind…that's another story…

* * *

**Hope this lifts your spirts for tomorrow my friend. Everything will be fine:) **


	2. Loryn and Willis

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long no reply:( anyways, this is dedicated to Drawknight. **

**Hope you like it:)**

* * *

18 year old Loryn sat quietly on the subway, beside her friend Hayden Kanbara. The two had decided that it would be for the best to get away for the weekend. For Loryn that meant spending time away from her good friend, crush, and side kick Willis.

"Hey Loryn you okay?"Hayden asked

Lopmon and Cubmon popped their heads out of their partner's bags.

"Cubmon what's wrong with Loryn?"Lopmon asked

"She and Willis got into a small argument, before we came to meet up with you and Hayden."Cubmon replied

Hayden who was listing to the two digimon smiled at the comment. She, Davis, TK, and Kari have thoughts since first meeting the two digimon tamers from America that both held strong feelings for each other. However, it was Kari who figured out that they were waiting on the other to make a move.

"So you and Willis had a fight?"Hayden asked

Loryn's face started to turn a light shade of pink.

'She's blushing, I wonder what happened.' Hayden thought

"It's nothing…"Loryn whispered

Hayden sighed and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"You know it's okay for best friends to fight. Look at My sister and Tai, and me and Davis."Hayden replied

"But you're all dating."Loryn said

"So, we're still best friends…why don't you tell me what happened."

"Alright….but you can't do anything."

"I'll see."

***flashback***

18 year olds Loryn and Willis were waiting on their plane to take off. The two and their digimon partners had been invited to come to Japan and spend the summer with the other digidestin. Both digidestin were happy to hear that. Mimi had gone a week ahead of them. Loryn was pretty nervous for some reason, it wasn't that she didn't have friends in Japan who were digidestin…she guessed it was that those friends now had boyfriends. Kari and Hayden had been her best friends growing up. Hayden was a hyperactive knuckle head sometimes. She loved sports and hated seeing people being picked on. Sometimes Loryn wondered if she ever thought about really dressing up as a girl. Kari was a sweet innocent soul. Loryn and Hayden normally got into trouble which meant poor Kari got pulled along with it. But now Hayden was dating a boy named Daiuske 'Davis' Motomiya while Kari was dating Takeru 'TK' Takashi. Loryn didn't know anything really about them. Yes, she had meat them once while fighting against Kokomon….

"Willis is Davis and TK nice?"Loryn asked

"Davis is one of my best friends and TK well TK is cool also. You'll love them."Willis replied

Loryn hugged Cubmon closer to her.

"When we get to Japan are you going to leave me to spend time with other people?"Loryn asked

What Willis didn't know was that Loryn was asking if he was going to leave her and let his playboy attitude come back. She still remembers how it felt watching him kiss Kari, Hayden, and Yolei…and to tell you the truth it hurt.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll be together for pretty much all the summer."Willis replied

Terriermon felt the need to slap his partner. Cubmon felt the need to do something. Loryn just stood there.

"So what if I get a boyfriend while I'm in Japan?"Loryn asked

"ha. Like that would happen."Willis replied

Loryn thought she heard her heart break into a million pieces. She didn't talk to Willis at all for the rest of the trip to Japan. She was thankful when Hayden asked her did she want to come with her to meet up with her sister in Okinawa.

***End Flashback***

"That little blond haired-! When I get a hold of him!"Hayden said

Loryn smiled, Hayden wouldn't really hurt Willis would she? About that time the Lopmon jumped out of Hayden's bag and into her arms.

"What are you doing Lopmon someone could see you."Hayden said

"That's the thing. I just realized the two of you are the only two on this train."Lopmon replied

"That's it I'm digivolving."Cubmon said

"_Cubmon digivole toooo….heartbearmon."_

Heartbearmon and Lopmon stood in front of their tamers.

"Where are all the people?"Loryn asked

"I didn't even realize there wasn't anyone."Hayden replied

The four decided to walk up to the conductor's seat. When they made it there they saw no one was there.

"If there is no conductor then who is driving the train?"Loryn asked

Lopmon, from Hayden's shoulder, said:

"I think that's the million dollar question."

"Wait, I know this! It's a digimon…"Heartbearmon said

"A digimon?"Hayden and Loryn asked

"Yes, his name is Locomon."Heartbearmon said

The girls fell back on their butts when Locomon started going faster.

"I think he really wants us to go somewhere, and were gonna get there really fast!"Loryn said

"Let's get back to the back."Hayden said

Once the girls were back at the back of the train Hayden pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed a number.

* * *

**(With Willis and the others)**

Tk Takashi, Cody Hina, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijoji, and Willis were sitting in a random café eating hamburgers and drinking milkshakes. The boys were worried about Willis; he hadn't really said a word since Loryn had decided to go with Hayden to Okinawa.

"Are you okay?"Cody asked

Willis looked up and said:

"Yeah, just fine."

About that time a small tone broke the tense atmosphere. Davis dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"he answered

"_Davis, oh my gosh, I'm so glad this call went through." the voice on the other end said_

Davis felt his heart clench with worry.

"Hayden what's wrong? Where are you?"Davis asked

At the mention of Hayden Willis turned to his friend quickly. TK and Cody looked around and saw that there was no one present. Davis quickly put his phone on speaker.

"Hay your on speaker what's wrong?"TK asked

"_Teeks what do you know about a digimon called Locomon?"Hayden asked_

"Locomon? Hm Patamon what do you know?"TK asked

Patamon flew up and landed on the table.

"Locomon is a train digimon he is very rare why?"Patamon asked

"_Because were on him right now! He seems to be heading somewhere fast!"Loryn cried_

"What do you mean you're on him?"Cody asked

"_We thought we were on a regular train heading to Okinawa but it's Locomon…."Loryn cried_

"_What are those things?"Hayden cried_

"Hayden what's wrong?"Ken asked

"_It's like a pink spider thing!"Hayden cried_

"Hay, you and Loryn just chill there for a while. Where on our way."Davis said

"_Davis, just hurry, Loryn and I will hold out as long as we can…but I'm scared."_

"You'll be fine. I promise! Willis wants to talk to Loryn."Davis said

Davis handed Willis his phone.

"_Hello?"Loryn answered_

"Lor just hang on I'll be there soon….I'll save you just hang on."Willis said

"Hurry please HAYDEN, LOPMON, HEARTBEARMON LOOK OU-"Loryn shouted

Willis tossed the phone back to Davis.

"Let's go."Willis said

"Kari, Yolei, and Serenity are already following Locomon."TK said running over.

"Let's go. Cody and Armadillomon and ride with me on Stingmon."Ken said

Cody nodded. The boys left as soon as that was decided. They met up with Kari, Serenity, and Yolei soon. They then started on the track of the Runaway train. Cody was the one who noticed it first.

"Is that Locomon up ahead?" Cody asked

Everyone looked and saw the train digimon.

"That thing is huge!"Yolei cried

Radrimon didn't need any coaching from Davis to catch up with Locomon. His partner was inside of there two.

* * *

Hayden and Loryn were fighting off the pink tentacles. The two girls were taking care of the ones in front while their partners had their back.

"This is insane! Why won't these things stay down?"Loryn asked

Hayden struck down another one then turned to her friend and said:

"We just have to hold off a little while longer. Davis and the others are on their way."

Hayden then struck another one.

"Wow, where did you learn to hit like that?"Loryn asked

"Cody's grandfather let me start taking Kendo with him. "Hayden replied

The two girls kept having a friendly conversation, neither realizing they were being watched. However, one did but it was too late

"LORYN ON YOUR LEFT!"Hayden shouted

The tentacle wrapped around Loryn.

"Lo!"Hayden shouted

Hayden went to pull the tentacle off her friend, but Loryn was pulled away from her.

"NO!"Hayden shouted

About that time someone busted into the back of Locomon.

"HAY!"a voice cried

Hayden was soon grabbed by her boyfriend.

"Where is Loryn?"Willis asked running up.

"A thing grabbed her and took her back to the front of the train!"Hayden cried

"What?"Willis asked

"I think it picked Loryn because she was upset!"Lopmon said hopping onto Raidrimon's head

"Loryn upset?"Willis asked

"Yes, what you said seemed to upset her."Heartbearmon replied

"I didn't know."Willis said

"Sometimes we don't that's why we must watch what we say."TK said walking on with Kari and Yolei.

"We have to stop Locomon! Willis you save Loryn."Ken said

Willis looked at his friends who nodded at him. Ken jumped on Stingmon and flew away. Cody was with him. The two hoped to make a road block up ahead. TK and Kari went next on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Yolei was next on Halsemon with Serenity on Rabbitmon. Davis held out his hand to Hayden who accepted it.

"Save Loryn, Will I know you can do it."Hayden said

"Yup."Davis replied

The two got on Raidramon with Lopmon on Hayden's shoulder and took off. Willis slowly walked through the train. He finally saw Loryn.

"Lor?"Willis asked

About that time Loryn turned around and punched Willis. Terriermon, Lopmon, and Heartbearmon were shocked. Willis sat on the ground and held his cheek.

"You don't understand, you've never understood."Loryn whispered

Willis finally remembered the conversation in the air port.

'You've been upset about that the whole time?'Willis asked himself.

Willis stood up and walked over to Loryn and wrapped his arms around her. The girl tried to fight her way free. She kicked, punched, screamed, and started to cry at Willis. The boy just held her tightly.

"Sorry, Lor…The reason why I said that at the airport, was because I already think of you as my girlfriend…I guess I just assumed you would always be by my side and I wouldn't have to ask. Sorry Lor."Willis said

Loryn stopped moving for a second. Then Heartbearmon and Terriermon noticed the tentacle leave. Then they noticed it go back to the engine room. The two digimon ran after it leaving their partners.

"Willis…"Loryn whispered

The boy said looked down at her.

"Yeah?"he asked

"You're an idiot…but you're my idiot."

Willis smiled, then the two noticed their digimon coming back to them.

"Where have you two been?"Loryn asked

"We had to help Locomon. It seemed he was brought here to take Hayden and Loryn back to the digital world."Heartbearmon said

"The digital world, me and Hay?"Loryn asked

"Yes, I'm sorry I must have scared you all."Locomon said slowing down to a stop.

Willis and Loryn got out with their partners. The Japan digidestin all came around them.

"I'm sorry again for scaring you. Please forgive me Hayden and Loryn."Locomon said

"We forgive you Locomon." the girls said

With a blow of the whistle Locomon passed through a dig port and back into the digital world. Kari leaned into TK, Yolei into Ken, Serenity smiled at Cody, Davis wrapped his arms around Hayden's waist and watched Loryn lean into Willis.

"All's well that ends well."Davis said

"Oh Davis."Hayden said

Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

_*fifteen years later*_

"Dad hurry up! We're going to be late!"a girl with blond hair cried

"Mom, dad can't hurry up he just got home." a boy with brown hair said

"Hiromu you'll learn with women you're never on time." A voice said

The man smiled as he walked in the room. A terriermon jumped on his shoulder.

"Willis you were late getting home."Terriermon said

The girl puffed out her cheeks and replied.

"Dad maybe you should go into work earlier. "she said

A gummymon hopped in her arms.

"Misaki, give your dad a break."He said

"Gummymon is right Misaki, your dad works hard."A heartbearmon said walking over to the woman "Loryn, Hayden just called she wanted to know where you were."

Loryn watched as Hiromu held his partner digimon Cubmon up close.

"Let's go now that everyone is ready!"Loryn said

"RIGHT!"Misaki shouted running to the computer.

Hiromu right on his sisters trail. Willis laughed and walked over to her.

"She is just like you."Willis said

"Watch it."Loryn warned

The family went through the digiport and landed in a valley.

"MISAKI! HIROMU! Mr. Pruitt! Mrs. Pruitt!" The family heard

They looked a little ways and saw a boy with maroon hair. A Kokomon flew behind him.

"Isamu, mind your manners!"The Kokomon scolded

"No fair Kokomon!"Isamu shouted

A familiar face walked to the boy. Willis smiled when he saw him.

"Davis long time no see!"Willis shouted

Davis smiled and shook hands with his friend.

"How old is Isamu?"Loryn asked

"Ten and Yume is five."Davis replied" What about Misaki and Hiromu?"

"Misaki and Hiromu finally turned seven."Loryn replied

"Our children are to close in age." hayden said walking up

A little girl that reminded Willis and Loryn of Hayden walked up beside her holding a Demiveemon.

"Mama, can I go play with Kenchi and Leafmon?"the little girl asked

"Yes Yume, make sure that Yolei, Ken, or Tatsuki can see you."Hayden replied

"Okay mama, let's go Demi V!"Yume replied

With that the two ran off.

"Can we go two?"Misaki asked

"Sure."Willis replied

"Watch after your brother!"Loryn replied

"Gotcha!"Misaki replied running off

"That's my line!"Gummymon replied chasing his partner

"Wait for me!"Hiromu cried

"Bumpy ride bumpy ride!"Cubmon cried

Once the two caught up with Yume they were introduced to Tatsuki Ichijouji (14) (a girl that looks like her mother but her father's hair) and her partner hawkmon, Kenchi Ichijouji (thre 1/2)( a boy that looks like his father ,but with his mother's hair) and his partner leafmon, Hiroshi Ichijouji (1)(the perfect mix of his parents) and his partner leafmon, Miyu Hina (9) (a girl who looks exactly like her father) and her partner umpamon, Jan Hina (4) (A boy that looks like his mother, but his father's hair) and his partner Lunamon, Edmund Takashi (12) (A boy that looks exactly like his mother) and his partner Patamon, Takara Takashi (7) (a girl that looks exactly like her father) and her partner Salamon.

After all the introductions had been made Yume jumped in the front of the group, a trusty pair of circle goggles hung around her neck. Demiveemon on her head sitting comftably.

"Alright guys, let's go on a digital world adventure!"Yume said pumping her fist in the air then she ran off

"Right with you sis."Isamu said running after his sister

"Wait for us!"Demiveemon and Kokomon shouted

"Hey I wanna come to!"Takara said holding onto a whistle that sat on her chest

"Takara be careful!"Salamon said running beside her

"Man, let's go Patamon since you can digivole to champion."Edmund said running after them

"Alright!"Patamon said flying after his partner

"Let's go Hawk."Tatsuki said running after them

"Right."Hawkmon said flying after his partner

"Let's go leafmon."Kenchi said

"Let's."Leafmon said jumping in Kenchi's arms and the boy took off.

"Alright adventure time!"Jan shouted running off

"JAN SLOW DOWN!"Lunamon shouted

"We need to follow them Armadillomon."Miyu said running after them

"Alright, but my shell is asleep."he replied running with his partner

"Sis, you ready?"Hiromu asked Cubmon now on his shoulder

"Let's rock this party!"Misaki replied Terriermon on her head

The two then took off on a run following their friends.

Hayden, Davis, Yolei (holding Hoshi), Ken, Cody, Serenity, Willis, and Loryn smiled as they watched their kids.

'_We don't have to worry about the digital world anymore…it's protected by our children.' By TK Takashi _

_'I wouldn't want my life any other way..'-Willis_


End file.
